Aladdin's Secret
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Aladdin has a terrible secret he's holding from Jasmine.  Warning mm slash.  I noticed there's not much slash in the Disney section so I thought I'd write one. Story in progress.
1. How Should I Come Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. By the way this also contains slash. (male/male)  
relationship. If you can't handle it please don't waste your time flaming. By the way I am not gay/lesbian I just noticed there's not much slash in the Disney section so I thought I'd contribute.

Aladdin has a secret he has been holding for a long time. Of course he's always had something to hide.  
First he hid the fact that he was not a prince, just a streetrat, now his deepest secret he is hiding inside is that he's in love with Jafar. He would always act devoted to Jasmine,  
to cover up his feelings for Jafar. He thought that if he would pretend he was only in love with Jasmine, his feelings would fade out. Though instead they just kept getting stronger. Aladdin would always pretend to hate Jafar. 

"Why am I feeling this way. Jafar is my worst enemy, why do I love him?" Aladdin thought to himself.  
Aladdin was not only confused about his feelings, but how will he tell Jafar? How will Jafar react? Will he slap Aladdin? Will he freak out? Or will he feel the same way?

Then how will Jasmine react, will she think any differently of Aladdin, or will she say they'll always be friends?  
Aladdin was so confused, he didn't know what to do. Should he tell Jafar just how he feels? Should he break it to Jasmine?  
He wasn't sure. 

Aladdin confided in his monkey, Abu. "What shall I do?" asked Aladdin.  
Abu just put his head on Aladdin's hand as a way to say "I'm here for you no matter what." 

Aladdin could always turn to his monkey. He loved his monkey. Abu would never judge Aladdin. Aladdin could always carry his burdons on Abu, and he liked that. 

Aladdin had a dream that he was in the palace, and told Jafar his feelings. Jafar did not slap Aladdin. Instead he touched Aladdin's cheek and bought his lips up to Aladdin's and kissed him in the way Aladdin always wanted to be kissed.

"I love you too," he whispered.

Aladdin knew that dream probably wouldn't come true, but he would just spend time wishing it would. 


	2. Not So Romantic

Aladdin thought about how to cover up his feelings for Jafar. "I can't be falling for Jafar, he's my worst enemy, and he's a man. I have to cover it up somehow," Aladdin thought.  
Aladdin saw Jasmine.  
"Jasmine, care to go on a magic carpet ride?" asked Aladdin.  
"Sure I would love to," said Jasmine.  
Aladdin took Jasmine's hand and they sat on the carpet together. The carpet glided around the streets of Agrabah. Aladdin didn't feel any sparks during the ride. He felt as if the thrill was gone. He was dreaming about Jafar while he was with Jasmine. He didn't want to tell Jasmine.  
He couldn't stand hurting her. He did not want to break it to her, though he knew he had to somehow.  
Also how would he tell Jafar he loves him? How will he react? How will people look at Aladdin when they find out he's in love with a bad guy? Aladdin did not know how to come out with this. He knew that he had to come out sooner or later.  
What was he supposed to say "Sorry Jasmine I'm in love with Jafar now." He wasn't going to do that! He wanted to be as nice as possible. Jasmine noticed Aladdin was acting a little weird.  
"Aladdin is something wrong?" asked Jasmine.  
"No, nothing's wrong," said Aladdin.  
"Are you sure?" asked Jasmine.  
"Yes I'm positive," said Aladdin. 


	3. Out In The Open

"Aladdin are you sure everything's okay?" asked Jasmine.

"Okay fine, I'm not okay, you see I have dreams about someone, and it's not you.  
I don't know how to say this. Though the dreams feel strangely wonderful. Like it was meant to be all along," Aladdin tried to explain to Jasmine.

"Really? Who is this girl?" asked Jasmine. Aladdin didn't know what to say..

"There really is no girl, there is somebody but it's not a girl at all," said Aladdin.

"Does this mean you're..." Jasmine began.

"Yes," Aladdin interupted.

"Who is the guy?" asked Jasmine.

"Jafar," said Aladdin.

With that Jasmine stormed from the room. Aladdin was realieved to get it off his chest, but he was sad that he thought Jasmine hated him now. Now how will he tell Jafar how he feels.  
How will Jafar react? 

Will he love him back? Or will he not? Aladdin was not sure how to tell him was he going to just out in the open say "Jafar, I love you. I can't live without you. Please say you love me back?" No! He was too cowardly to come out like that. What if Jafar did feel the same, but then the word spread around Agrabah.  
Alot of homosexuals in Agrabah have been beheaded. Most people are total biggots in Agrabah, Aladdin almost didn't care since he's always gotten away from being beheaded.

What if Jafar did not feel the same way about Aladdin, and Aladdin had to face the embarassment for the rest of his life? Being rediculed by everybody in Agrabah, if he isn't already being ridiculed for stealing food. 

"I'll get this out somehow," Aladdin thought.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I've been very busy with my job, hopefully I'll have another update soon. 


	4. Dating Advice From A Genie

"I have to tell him, I can't hold this in any longer. Though how am I going to tell him. What am I supposed to say?" Aladdin thought to himself.  
"Genie I need help," said Aladdin.  
"What's going on Al?" asked Genie.  
"You see I'm in love with somebody, and it's not Jasmine," said Aladdin.  
"I heard, she told me you broke it off," said Genie.  
"You see it's someone who I really should not be associating with even, much less falling in love," said Aladdin.  
"Who is it?" asked Genie.  
"Jafar," said Aladdin.  
Genie's jaw dropped. "You're in LOVE with Jafar!?!?" asked the Genie surprised.  
"Yes I am, I don't know why. I guess it's just something about him that excites me," said Aladdin.  
"Well, you know I'm on your side buddy no matter what, but this does surprise me," said Genie.  
"I know, and what I am asking is for some advice on how to tell him how I feel," said Aladdin.  
"Hmm this is a tough one, I'm not good at giving dating advice," said Genie.  
"It can't be bad advice if you don't give it. Now please help me," said Aladdin.  
"Well, I'll do my best. First of all you have to be confident. Don't shudder. Remember, a man loves someone who's confident. No shuddering. Also you want to make the right approach. Why don't we pretend that I am Jafar. How would you approach me?" asked Genie.  
Aladdin walked up to the Genie as if he was walking up to Jafar. With a smile on his face, and a confident look, at least as confident as he could be.  
"Jafar, I don't know how to say this, but I love you. I don't know why I love you, but I know I love you.  
I know this is wrong since you're my enemy, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. If you don't feel the same way I understand. I just have to get this off my chest," said Aladdin to Genie.  
"Perfect!" exclaimed Genie.  
"That was good?" asked Aladdin.  
"I thought so! You'll do good just trust me," said Genie.  
"If you insist," said Aladdin. 


	5. Confessions

Aladdin has a dream 

_"Jafar I have to tell you something," said Aladdin._

_"What is it?" asked Jafar._

_"Well I have to confess something. You see I don't know how to say this, but I love you.  
Yes, I love you, I know that it's crazy since you're my enemy and stuff. Though I just can't get my mind off of you. It's like I see something totally different on the inside than what you show on the outside.  
I've been in love with you for so long, I understand if you don't feel the same. I just want to let you know," Aladdin explained._

_Jafar gently cupped Aladdin's chin and bought gently kissed his lips._

_"I love you too," said Jafar_.

"Okay I have to do this," said Aladdin to himself. He went to find Jafar in the throne room.

"Jafar there is something I want to tell you," Aladdin began.

"Streetrat! What do you want?" asked Jafar.

"Well I know this may sound absurd, but the truth is I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time.  
I know it's wrong since we're supposed to be enemies and stuff, but I can't help falling in love with you. I may pretend to hate you, but the truth is I really love you," Aladdin told Jafar.

"You WHAT?!?!" asked Jafar surprised.

"I love you," said Aladdin confidently as the Genie suggested.

"The STREETRAT is in love with me? That's impossible. Out of all the people why me?" Jafar thought.

Without delay Jafar grabbed Aladdin, pushed him against the wall and forcefully kissed him.

Jafar pulled out of it gently.

"Wow, I never though that would happen," said Jafar.

"I dreamed it all along," said Aladdin. Jafar kissed him again this time it was gentle with more feeling to it.

"I'm in love with you too," said Jafar.

**A/N This is not the end. Now how will the Sultan and all the other characters react when they find out? Stay tuned!**


	6. What Will They Think?

"Yes Yes Yes Yes!" Aladdin couldn't help shouting. He was extatic that the feeling was mutual. Though his happiness was combined with slight worry about how the Sultan will react when he finds out.  
"What if he exiles me from the palace completely and I'm not even allowed to come back for a visit? What if he doesn't exile me but he shuns me and leaves me out of palace activities?  
Or would he think any less of me at all? He could say that I'll always be a friend," Aladdin thought to himself.  
Aladdin was worried about how the Sultan might react when he finds out he's gay. "Jasmine where's Aladdin?" asked her father.  
"He's gone," said Jasmine in tears.  
"Tell me what do you mean by gone?" asked the Sultan.  
"Meaning he left me for somebody else," said Jasmine.  
"That can't be real, he's probably under some spell making him think he's in love with somebody else but he really wants you and only you," said Sultan.  
"Maybe you're right," said Jasmine sort of smiling.  
"So tell me dearest who does he think he's in love with?" asked the Sultan.  
"It's somebody he shouldn't even be talking to. I can't even say the name," said Jasmine.  
"Is it Sadira?" asked Sultan.  
"No," said Jasmine sadly.  
"Is it Mirage?" asked the Sultan.  
"No," she said again.  
"Then tell me who does Aladdin think he's in love with?" asked Sultan.  
"Jafar," said Jasmine.  
"Meaning he thinks he's homosexual?" asked the Sultan.  
"Yes," said Jasmine.  
Meanwhile Aladdin was hanging in his huddle thinking when he saw Jafar come in. He walked up to him and kissed him.  
"It's great to see you again," said Aladdin.  
"It's been way too long, like only a few minutes feels like forever," said Jafar.  
"I agree, I miss you even in such a short time," said Aladdin. Jafar gently stroked Aladdin's hair.  
"Do you think they'll ever accept us together?" asked Aladdin.  
"I don't know, they really don't like me. They probably won't like me with you," said Jafar.  
"Well we'll make this work somehow," said Aladdin.  
"Yeah you bet," said Jafar. They kissed. 


	7. You're A What?

"Aladdin what is this about you and Jasmine not together anymore?" asked the Sultan.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," said Aladdin.

"I know what it is, Jasmine told me all about it. She said that you and her arn't together anymore because you are in love with somebody else. Now what girl could be better for you than Jasmine? Perhaps not a girl at all," the Sultan began.

"You know..." Aladdin began "I know! You think you are in love with Jafar," said the Sultan.  
"I know I am and he loves me too," said Aladdin.  
"He does not, and you don't love him either. You are just under one of his spells making you think you do.  
Soon you will realize you love Jasmine and Jasmine only," said the Sultan.  
"Perhaps we should lock Jafar in the dungean so he doesn't intervene when we get married," said Jasmine.  
"I like the way you think daughter," said Sultan.  
"If you protest in any way, Jafar will be immedietly beheaded," said Sultan.

Aladdin didn't know what to do, it was hopeless. He couldn't do anything, but sit down and weep.  
"Who are they to tell me who I do or don't love. Noone can tell you what you do or don't feel. I love him and if they have a problem with that. Too bad. I will find a way that we can be together somehow. If it takes the rest of my life," Aladdin thought to himself. 

Not only did they try to tell him what he does or doesn't feel, but they also took away his voice. He wanted to speak up but he couldn't bear to see his loved one being beheaded.  
How will he find a way? He is not sure, but he knows he'll do it. If it takes the rest of his life. They say if you love someone you'll fight for them, and that's exactly what he's going to do, but how? 


	8. Not Going To Bring Us Down

"Goodbye my love. I will never forget you," said Jafar knowing he was going to get locked up in the dungean soon.  
"Don't worry I will find a way for us to be together if it takes me eternity, and until then I will always think about you"  
said Aladdin.  
Jafar cupped Aladdin's chin and gave him the most perfect kiss ever. Aladdin knew it was a goodbye kiss, but only goodbye for now.  
Not forever. True love always works out no matter what one has to go through. Aladdin knew this. Before either one of them could speak the palace guards took Aladdin back to the palace leaving Jafar to rot in the dungean.  
Aladdin had no choice but to follow the guards back to the palace. "I WILL win this fight somehow. True love always wins." Aladdin thought to himself. Everyone was so mean to him. He was not allowed to leave his room, they made sure he found no way out whatsoever by placing the palace guards by his doors to make sure he does not leave his room.  
A tear rolled across his cheak as he thought of Jafar. "Why do they care who I love? If they have a problem with it too bad! I will find my way no matter what." Aladdin thought.  
Genie came up and hugged Aladdin.  
"I know the feeling, I've loved somebody so much it killed me inside. The problem was nobody liked her. It was a female Genie. We were in love it was just us nobody else. Her master wished her free and we were separated, but we know we will make our way back to each other someday," said Genie comforting Aladdin.  
"It's killing me so much. I can't stand it. What are they trying to do to me? I'm a nice guy why can't they just accept me for me? Why do they care so much who I'm in love with? I mean don't they have bigger things to worry about?" asked Genie.  
"You know what? I agree! I will help you win Aladdin, I may not be fond of Jafar myself, but I know you love him and he loves you, and we'll find a way to work things out somehow," said Genie.  
"You're really going to help me?" asked Aladdin.  
"Of course that's what friends do," said Genie.  
"You don't know how much this means to me," said Aladdin.  
"They have no right to be this mean to you, just because you're in love with somebody," said Genie.  
"You're right. They can't take a way my right to speak up no matter how hard they try. I will find a way for this to work if it takes me eternity!" exclaimed Aladdin.

A/N:Since I can't reply to annoynomous reviews. I'll do it here. Jay, thank you for reviewing this story so faithfully. 


	9. The Plan

Cassim had come to visit the palace, to check up on Jasmine and Aladdin. He was astonished to be greeted with a whole lot of screaming. 

"Do you know what your son has been doing lately?" asked Iago.

"No what's he been up to?" asked Cassim.

"Lately he's been hanging around with someone who has a well... not so good reputation," said Iago.

"Really who is he or is it a she?" asked Cassim.

"Well that's not important right now. It's somebody I used to be friends with," said Iago.

"A bird?!" asked Cassim.

"No, a sorcerer," said Iago.

Cassim knew immediately who Iago was talking about.

"You mean Aladdin and Jafar are friends?" asked Cassim.

"More than friends," said Iago.

"You mean he's..." Cassim began.

"You got it they're lovers," said Iago.

"This is terrible! I'll have a talk with him," said Cassim.

Jafar had just escaped from the dungeon. He had a way of escaping.

"Jafar!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Al!" exclaimed Jafar.

"I've missed you!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"I've missed you too," said Jafar smiling. Jafar leaned over and kissed Aladdin.

"They're just going to have to accept that I love you. I will always love you, even if they try to convince me that I don't love you. I will always love you," said Aladdin.

"I love you so much it kills me," said Jafar. They kiss again.

"Jafar is way too good to be kept in a dungeon we'll have to think of another plan to save our relationship," said Jasmine.

"Do you think this is a true love's kiss spell?" asked Sultan.

"Good point father, most spells break with a kiss. Next thing I know he'll be all over me," said Jasmine.

Jasmine gets a vision of it.

Jasmine pulls Aladdin close and kisses him.

"_Jasmine it was you I loved all along. Not Jafar, I hate Jafar, always have," said Aladdin._

_"I knew it," said Jasmine._

_Aladdin turned to Jafar and threw a stone at him_

_"Get lost!" he exclaimed._

Jasmine could just picture that scene and it made her smile.

"This better work!" she exclaimed.

**A/N:Thanks again to Jay for reviewing my fic so faithfully. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I was sort of nervous writing a homosexual fairytale though you don't see much of that in Disney so I thought I'd try it out and I was so happy to get all your reviews!**


	10. Too Tough For The Likes Of Them

Aladdin was sick of everybody's homophobic behavior in the palace, so he decided

to go hang out at the marketplace. As he roamed around the marketplace, hoping to find some non homophobic friends, he saw a child digging in the garbage. He tried to give bread to her, but her mother pulled her away from him. Apparently, people on the marketplace had found out about Aladdin.

"Why does everyone care so much who I'm in love with?" Aladdin thought. A young peasent woman approached Aladdin.  
"Filthy people like you don't belong here," said the girl.  
Somebody threw a rock at Aladdin from a distance. 

Aladdin wanted to cry, but he was too tough to cry. People were shouting rude comments at Aladdin.  
"Why is everyone so against me? I mean it's not like I'm a bad person or anything. I'm just... myself," Aladdin thought.  
A couple young men were backing away from Aladdin, fearing that they were the object of Aladdin's romantic feelings.  
"No need to worry, I have someone," said Aladdin.  
"Where is he?" asked one of the guys.  
"That's not your concern just leave me alone," said Aladdin. People continued to throw rocks at Aladdin anyway.

Jafar came in.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled.

"Is THAT your boyfriend?" asked one of the girls.

"Yes he's with me. If you have a problem with that lay off," said Aladdin.

"Why should we?" asked one of the girls.

"Aladdin is my man, and I'll do anything to protect him. If you guys don't leave him alone, you're going to get it," said Jafar.

The biggots got so scared they fled from the area as fast as they could.

Aladdin and Jafar watched as they all fled from the area.

"Wow that was amazing!" exclaimed Aladdin.

"Those guys don't know who they're messing with," said Jafar.

"One of the many reasons why I love you," said Aladdin. 


	11. Never Gonna Get Us

Aladdin sat in his huddle thinking.

"I am only human. Why are they being so mean to me. All the ridicule and torment.

I wish people would just be kinder for once. I love Jafar, and there's nothing anyone can do

about it. Why don't people just LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm a human just like everyone else."

The Genie came up and put his arm around Aladdin. 

"Al it's going to be okay, I'm so proud of you for putting up with all this," said Genie.

"They say if you truely love someone you'll put up with anything for that person, that's exactly

what I'm doing," said Aladdin. Genie agreed hugging Aladdin.

Jafar came in.

"Hey love," said Aladdin. He walked over to kiss Jafar.

"I came to hide out from those bullies. They torment me just as much as they torment you.

I just fight them off. I'm stronger than any of those bullies," said Jafar.

"You're the strongest one I know, that's why I love you," said Aladdin.

Jafar smiled and kissed Aladdin.

"I love you too, and nothing is going to come between us, they'll try but they can't succeed if we don't let them," said Jafar.

"You're right. Nothing will stand in our way!" exclaimed Aladdin. 


	12. First Attempt

Aladdin was walking back to the palace. Thinking about his relationship with Jafar.

"Well they're just going to have to accept it," he said.

Jasmine stopped him.

"You're in love with me you know it. You're straight, it's just a spell you're under," said Jasmine.

"This outta work," she said. She grabbed Aladdin and kissed him.

Aladdin looked into Jasmine's eye.

"I'm sorry, I don't feel it," said Aladdin. Jafar saw the kiss.

He stormed out, and Aladdin tried to chase after him.

"Jafar, it was nothing. She kissed me I didn't kiss her," said Aladdin.

"I saw that! You didn't even flinch. Do you still have feelings for her?" asked Jafar.

"Well, I will always care about her, but it's you I want to be with you know that," said Aladdin.

"You have to choose between us. You can't have both ways," said Jafar.

"You know it's you, all you. Like I said she kissed me I didn't kiss her," said Aladdin.

"UGH, the spell is supposed to BREAK with a kiss, and he should be all over me telling Jafar to get lost.

Not chasing after him! I'll have to think of a DIFFERENT plan to bring him back," said Jasmine.

"Maybe you'll just accept him the way he is," said Genie.

"But this is NOT my Aladdin," said Jasmine.

"If you love someone you'll let them go," said Genie.

"I wholeheartedly disagree, if you love someone you'll fight to get them back," said Jasmine.

Meanwhile, Jafar and Aladdin were still sort of going at it.

"Okay maybe I did over react a little. I should trust you. The thing is I can't stand to see you with

someone else. I want you to be mine and only mine," said Jafar.

"I am yours. 100 percent. It was her not me," said Aladdin.

"I believe you," said Jafar.

They kiss and make up.


	13. Stop Messing With Me

**This chapter is from Aladdin's point of view.**

Why does everybody care so much who I'm in love with? They say children should be free to lead their own life. So why are they messing with mine? I wish they'd just leave me alone. I'm fine, they also say you should stand by the person you love regardless of their bad qualities. If you love someone you'll do anything for them.

I will do anything for Jafar, mess with him, mess with me. I'm strong and I'm not afraid to stick up for my rights. I mean Jasmine has the right to love whomever she wants after the law was changed for her, why shouldn't I be the same?

They are so mean trying to alter me in any way. I am who I am, not who they want me to be.  
Sure, I'll always care about Jasmine. Though I love Jafar, he's the one I want to be with. Yes I'm gay if they can't accept it they should just BACK OFF!

This is really starting to get to me. I mean they are messing with my free will. Oh yeah and another thing I don't get is when men in the marketplace move away from me thinking I'm going to hit on them or something.  
I'm taken, they should know by now, it's all over Agrabah. Though I will always remember the time Jafar stepped in telling them to leave me alone. I was amazed, though I always knew he had the capability to scare them away. One of the reasons he attracted me in the first place.

Though I didn't expect to fall in love with Jafar. Why would I fall in love with my enemy? I don't know love is something that can't be explained. It just happens naturally. It's not like I wake up one morning and say "Okay today I'm going to turn homosexual." I never planned to be this way, but I am. Nothing they can do about it.


	14. Mean People Stink

"Wow people can be so mean, I mean, I'm still a person. Why do people have to be so mean?" Aladdin wondered.

Genie came to Aladdin's side. 

"It will be okay Aladdin, they are just jerks, you can just ignore them," Said Genie.

"But then they'll just make more remarks, and throw more stones at me, and all that stuff. What are they afraid that I am after them? That's crazy, I love Jafar and only Jafar. Why would I want anything to do with those jerks anyway?" asked Aladdin.

"They're just jealous," said Genie.

"Jealous? Of what?" asked Aladdin.

"Because you have someone, they probably don't have anyone," said Genie.

"Maybe you're right, but why do they have to be so mean?" asked Aladdin.

"Well kid, it will be okay, I'm on your side no matter what you are," said Genie hugging Aladdin.

"That means alot to me," said Aladdin.

"I think it's stupid that they have to pick on you two just because you love each other. Just don't let them get to you," said Genie.

"You're right they can say what they want, but I can't let them bother me," said Aladdin.

Jafar heard the conversation.

"They won't bother me either," said Jafar.

Aladdin smiled.

"They're just jerks, trying to get us," said Aladdin. They put their arms around each other and kissed. 


	15. Leaving

Aladdin finally decided he couldn't take it anymore. Everybody bullying him, and telling him who he does or doesn't love. "Since when do they have that right, only I know how I feel. Not them," said Aladdin. 

"So what are we going to do?" asked Jafar.

"Maybe we could move far away from Agrabah, then nobody could bother us. It would be just us. Nobody else," said Aladdin.

"But where would we go?" asked Jafar.

"Just somewhere away from here," said Aladdin.

"Good idea, I want to get away from here too," said Jafar.

"Yeah let's pack our things and get out of this cruel place," said Aladdin.

Jafar nodded in agreement.

Genie turned to Aladdin.

"Al kid, I respect your decision. I just wish people would leave you alone. You are the only one to decide how you live, who you love, you make your own decisions," said Genie.

"You're the only one that understands that," said Aladdin.

Aladdin took a piece of sand paper and a pen, and wrote a letter to the palace.

_Dear Jasmine and everybody in the palace,_

_I've had enough of your mistreatment, telling me how to live, who to love, and just plain being mean to me. I'm a human just like everybody else. Shouldn't I be treated like one? Don't even bother coming to find me. You're not going to, we're moving far away from here. By we I mean me and Jafar. We love each other and nothing can change that. Love is not something that can be explained. I don't know why I fell in love with him, but I did. If you guys can't accept that I'd be better off somewhere else._

_Sincerely,  
Aladdin._

_Aladdin threw the_ letter by the palace door where hopefully someone would find it.


	16. Not Much Better

Aladdin told the carpet to take him and Jafar out of Agrabah. The carpet granted the wish. They found themselves

in a very strange place. It didn't look at all like Agrabah. 

"Where are we?" asked Aladdin.

"Beats me," said Jafar.

"Maybe we could ask someone who lives around here where we are," said Aladdin. They saw a lot of panhandlers holding out jars to put quarters in. 

"Sir, could you tell us where we are?" asked Aladdin.

"You are in the big city of New York," said the man.

The city was very crowded, though they were just glad they were with each other, not alone. They acted like they were just best friends to avoid getting made fun of.

"Hey sexy wanna hang out?" asked a very attracted blonde chick.

"I'm gay," said Aladdin. He figured he might as well admit it rather than hiding it.

"Oh is that your boyfriend?" asked the girl.

Aladdin nodded. 

"Oh well that's SICK!" exclaimed the girl walking away.

"I guess that's not much different," said Aladdin.

"Nope," said Jafar. They spotted a resturant called Eddies.

"Wow I'm getting hungry arn't you?" asked Aladdin.

"Yes I'm starving!" exclaimed Jafar. The two walked in the resturant holding hands. 

"Smoking or non?" asked the waiteress.

"Huh?" asked Aladdin.

"Well do you want people to blow smoke at you so your food tastes bad or no?" asked the waiteress as if she thought they were stupid.

"Well in Arabia we don't smoke," said Aladdin.

"Well we're not in Arabia now are we? Well, smoking or non?" asked the waiteress.

"Non," said Aladdin.

"Okay you two follow me," said the waiteress.

"Well do you want smoking or non?" asked the waiteress.

"If she keeps looking like that I'm going to start to think she wants me," said Aladdin.

"Tell her you're MINE and mine alone," said Jafar.

"You know it," said Aladdin.

"May I take your orders?" asked the waiteress.

The waiteress saw them holding hands and kicked them out of the resturant.

"Sorry no gays allowed," said the waiteress.

"Wow, this is worse than Agrabah," said Aladdin. 


	17. The Dance

"I really don't like it here," said Aladdin.

"Me either," said Jafar.

"Yeah they're just as mean here as they are in Agrabah," said Aladdin.

A plane appeared before their eyes. 

"I wonder where the flight is to," said Aladdin.

"Let's check it out," said Jafar.

"Flight to Miami" it read.

"This might be our getaway," said Aladdin.

"Might be," said Jafar.

Aladdin grabbed Jafar's hand and they ran to the plane, and took a seat. They had to be fast so they didn't get caught without plane tickets.

At least the plane didn't fill up so they did get to sit next to each other. 

"Wow, this is crazy, will we ever get a break?" asked Aladdin.

"Who knows," said Jafar.

"Well, at least I'm with you, so it's all good," said Aladdin leaning over to kiss Jafar.

Their lips met in a deep kiss that didn't break apart until they got looked at by another couple

in front of them.

"Flight attendent please tell these two to cut it out," said the old lady.

"People please cut the mush," said the flight attendent.

"Okay sorry," said Aladdin.

The plane stopped at Miami.

They saw a sign for a couples dance party, they walked in and saw no straight couples just gay and lesbian couples.

"Shall we?" asked Aladdin.

"Yeah let's," said Jafar.

They heard a song that neither of them recognized, but it was a very soft slow song.

"May I have this dance?" asked Jafar.

"Of course," said Aladdin.

Jafar swept Aladdin into his arms.

"Wow, so much time worrying about being accepted and we totally miss out on the best parts of being together," said Aladdin.

"Yes, we need not to worry so much. I mean we have each other, what more could you ask for?" asked Jafar.

"You're right it's time to stop worrying," said Aladdin. 


End file.
